The Last Temptation (transcript)
Episode: The Last Temptation episode begins at Ren and Stimpy's House, Ren was reading a magazine. Ren: Hey stimpy, Hurry up with that oatmeal. I'm starving! Stimpy: Be ready in a sec. was stering the oatmeal. Ren: You've better hold it up, you gonna hate my honey oatmeal. Stimpy: No problem, Ren. Lumpy is, a lumpy does. Ren: scene What's taking so long with my lumps! was looking Uncle Bud's mallet brand Oat Lumps. Ren: Hey, what are ya doing in there? was put the Oat lumps on his pot and he poofs a flour at Stimpy, end of deleted scene. Ren: Alright, where's my dad blaster oat- will see oatmeal at Ren and Ren surprised. Stimpy: in French Allow me. was happy. Stimpy: Well, enjoy your lumps. I'm off to see my stories! runs off, Ren will scoop a big oatmeal. Ren: Man, now that's what I call a lumps! was eating a big oatmeal and he swallows it, he throws his fork away and he's picking the tooth with his toothpick and then he's choking a big oatmeal from it's mouth. Stimpy will watch a movie on TV and Ren was choking and he knocks the wall and then Ren's face turns light blue while choking. Ren: Stim-py..... chokes was eating a popcorn, Ren was choking around and flop like a fish and he can't breathe. Ren: wheezes Stim-py.... chokes was having eye close up look and he chokes even more, begin of flashback, Ren and Stimpy has a baby. Stimpy was no lungs and Stimpy has a idea and he's about to gave Ren's lungs and Ren punches Stimpy. At the battlefield, he fires up and Ren and Stimpy are armies and it both will cover the hole. Stimpy: shivers Hey Ren.... Ren: shivers What? Stimpy: I gotta go wee-wee! Ren: Ohhh no ya don't. Not mine, fatso! You go over there! sees the men's bathroom house. Stimpy was scared and he rans at the bathroom. At the end of flashback, Ren's eyes are wide and big and he chokes to death and then Ren's soul are flying and he died from putting a big lump in Ren's mouth and Ren's soul sees Ren was dead. Ren was flying to see Stimpy. Stimpy was crying for a romantic movie and he blows a tissue on his nose and he laughed at the movie. Ren was punching but now he's invisible but Ren has a confusion and Stimpy was laughing. Stimpy: laughs WHAT A RIOT! was continue laughing and Ren was flying through heaven and sees the bus. The bus is called "Purgatory" and Ren walks by the bus and sits the seat. He looked shockly at the heavenly pork. He stops the bus and goes off. Mailbox was called "The Big Guy" and Ren was looking at Wilbur Cobb razing a grass with his grass cutter machine. Wilbur Cobb: Phew. Oooh boy. Cobb will pet the grass on his head while sweating. Wilbur Cobb: He is hot up here. So another this guy memorable flying luck, eh? Uhhh, what's ya name, lad? Ren: Uhh, HOEK! REN Hoek! Wilbur Cobb: YOU WATCH THAT DIRTY MOUTH!!! Cobb grabs Ren. Wilbur Cobb: My son, I just brought ya here today, the teachers now the fortunes of life here. Ya see those leaves? They are your transgrassence. sees Ren's flower. Ren's flower: What are YOU looking at?! Cobb is grabbing Ren's flower. Wilbur Cobb: If you must one rip of all out of roots. Cobb was pointing Ren's grass and Stimpy's grass. Wilbur Cobb: Ya see that crab grasses? They represent your evil ways. grass slaps Stimpy's grass. Ren's grass: Heheh! Oh, wise guy, eh? How do ya like them apples? Wilbur Cobb: They are the bad things you do. Two little ones weren't closest to you. You have denial a toxic with a fervent of love. Cobb sprays a posion spray at the grasses and grasses fell down on the ground. Wilbur Cobb: Can you see this little bug in here? Beetle was rolling Spurbo cigar. Wilbur Cobb: He is your greedy little cigar beetle. Ren: Hey little fellow, whatcha got there? Ren Beetle: OH NO YOU DON'T! I found this and it's all mine, you hear!?!? ALL MINE!!! Wilbur Cobb: You must refine those worming tots by kicking those cigars read... Cobb kicks the Bug Ren. Wilbur Cobb: End to the streets. looks at Ren's butterfly. Wilbur Cobb: Ya see, son. You're old when reflex your life. And ya can't have a good life without some pooling and handover, and that's why I'm giving you a second chance. GO BACK, HOEK and tend your garden! Ren: And I been showed the error of my ways! I am a changed man! Well, goodbye, you worship! Thanks for everything. I won't let you down! Wilbur Cobb: Farewell, Goody rodent. Hasta la vista. giggles goes on the bus and he drives off. Mr. Pipe: Hey, Cobb. Cobb was shocking. Mr. Pipe: What's going on out there? Wilbur Cobb: I'm sorry, sir! off Mr. Pipe: Boy, I'm sorry that I hired a good for nothing garden. comes out of heaven, Stimpy was laughing with Ren. Stimpy: laughs Get a load of that! laughs Does this kill you or WHAT? laughs slaps Ren, Ren spits his big lump out of his mouth. Stimpy: Oh, I'm dying! laughs soul will go on Ren and Ren was alive. Ren: Stimpy, I'm back! I'm alive! Come Stimpy, we much to do! Stimpy: No Ren, you can't! You wasn't! Have you taking leave of your senses, man? Ren: Shhh, stay the concress, son. I hereby read myself of my most valuable wild lovely goods. My collection of.... Seleprety toplace. Let it shattered... throws a hair on firewood. Ren: Burnt.... throws another hair on firewood. Ren: And bazo the clown. throws a bazo the clown's head on firewood and he throw all the hairs on firewood and fire will be flamed. says "Next Morning". Stimpy was watching TV. Ren: Stimpy, I have something to get off my chest. My friend, for the last 20 years, I been bazzarding money for your piggy bank. I hope you can forgive me. has a money at Stimpy. Ren: Here, it's million bucks. Every last cent of it. was an angel. Stimpy was happy. Stimpy: WOW!! A MILLION BUCKS?! I'll see ya later, Ren! I've got some spending to do. off says "Weeks Later". All the stuffs for toys and Ren was quiet. Ren: Ooommmm.... Ooommmm.... was riding a car around with a lady. Ren: Go ahead, enjoy your evil ways. But I'm warning ya. You'll be sorry. has hitten by a car. In deleted scene, Stimpy was walking on a pool. Ren will throw the seeds on the ground. Stimpy: Oh hi, Ren! Care to join us for a dip? Ren: GO ON! Go swimming in the pious pool of sorrow! See if I care! Stimpy: Okay, Ren! will jumps at the pool and Splashes the water at Ren. was an old thief and he slaps with his rope and Stimpy was eating lunch. Stimpy: Hey Ren, you don't have to eat strong bucks if you don't want em. was eating chicken. Stimpy: I got plenty of food to share. was eating wheat. Ren: You mock my words, Mr. Greedy Glutton, Someday you'll be sorry for your evilly hauntiest ways. Stimpy: Okay, suit yourself. takes a bite with his big chicken and he started choking. Stimpy: Ren... chokes I'm choking, Ren! chokes Ren: Don't worry, Stimpy! I'll save yoooouuuu..... was looking a motorcycle and looks at two shoes with wheelers and looks at Spycar with lady and he looks at Stimpy chokes a big chicken. He dreamed about a Ren riding a SpyCar. Ren: I'll, uhhh, go for help! runs to Wilbur Cobb and Ren looks at Wilbur Cobb. Wilbur Cobb: So, got you tricks, EH JOHNNY?!? Are you gonna let you friend Stimpy choke? Are you gonna right things? Stimpy: chokes punches Stimpy and spit the big chicken out of his mouth. Wilbur Cobb: Good work, Stimpy! And as a reward, you get the spend the next 15 years with your stupid friend there. Cobb slaps a rake at Ren. Wilbur Cobb: Of course, there's a matter of all these worldly goods and seeing as all warmed up and all got games, I'll have to cut the stage is everyday, goodbye. off and Stimpy was sad and he both started crying. Stimpy: Awww raggy! iris was closing at the end of the episode. Category:Episode Transcripts